Twilight Time
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: Porque hay cosas que quedaron en el olvido. Escenas, momentos, reflexiones y otros lapsus de los personajes de Twilight. Drabbles, si gustan. Sin orden cronológico. Vampiros, humanos y licántropos por igual.
1. Compromiso Eterno

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Twilight me pertenece. ¿Capisce?

**Aclaración:** No hay un orden de lectura, porque estas escenas fueron pensadas en contextos completamente desconectados entre sí. Tampoco tienen ubicaciones temporales específicas dentro de la saga, por lo que pueden ubicarlos en el contexto que les parezca más adecuado.  
No quiero abusar del término drabble, por lo que lo dejo en 'escenas'. Momentos, si lo prefieren. Cosas omitidas. Cosas que se me ocurrieron. Lapsus de sonambulismo en los que me senté en la pc y surgieron textos que quise compartir. Espero los disfruten.

**

* * *

**

Compromiso eterno

**Edward POV**

La noche estaba llegando a su fin.

Las primeras luces del alba acababan de colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Isabella Marie Swan. Y yo aún seguía allí de pie, incapaz de moverme de su lado.

De un momento a otro su padre despertaría y sus pasos resonarían a través del pasillo. Descubrí que es su costumbre corroborar, a primera hora de la mañana, que Bella siguiera durmiendo en su cama. Parecía desconfiar de ella. Sus pensamientos siempre eran los mismos. Creía que ella tenía un novio, o un amante furtivo. Algo que mi mente no podía siquiera concebir. ¿Cómo imaginar siquiera que un ángel caído del cielo podría ser tan impuro como un adolescente común y corriente?

¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo yo ahí?

Bella no me hablaba, ni yo tampoco a ella. Y a pesar de eso, me resultaba imposible no colarme cada noche por su ventana para observarla dormir. Sus sueños eran tentadores. Eran lo más parecido que yo podía obtener a sus pensamientos, algo que, por alguna razón, me estaba completamente vedado. Desde el primer día que la vi me he hecho una y mil veces la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué?

Cuando escuché los primeros pensamientos lúcidos del jefe de policía Swan salté silenciosamente por la ventana, cayendo sin gracia en el jardín trasero. Sin una mirada atrás me interné en el bosque y corrí libremente por entre los árboles intentando no pensar en nada. Mi hogar parecía ser un sitio seguro ahora, podría mantenerme distraído con los pensamientos de mis hermanos mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de la escuela. Y entonces la vería de nuevo. Mi mayor distracción.

No me sorprendí de ver a Alice sentada sola en el primer escalón de la entrada, con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados. Sus pensamientos estuvieron prácticamente en blanco para mí hasta que abrió los ojos, y su mirada dorada se encontró con la mía.

_¿Cuántas noches más te tomará decidirte, Edward?_ –preguntó en su pensamiento, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y agachando un poco la cabeza. Su expresión era seria, pero no enojada. Más bien parecía preocupada por mí.

-No lo sé. –repliqué en voz baja, adelantándome para sentarme a su lado. Ella levantó la vista al cielo, sin mirarme, y apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

_Tienes que decírselo, Edward. Tienes que acercarte a ella. _

No contesté. Me limité a imitarla, alzando los ojos al cielo cada vez más iluminado, y aún así encapotado de negras nubes que anunciaban una nueva tormenta.

_Aún no te has decidido. Pero… ¿quisieras saber lo que sucederá si lo haces? _

Ahora Alice estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos, interrogándome silenciosamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Podía leer los pensamientos de todos –casi todos- los seres pensantes, pero sólo con esta pequeña hermana podía comunicarme de esta forma tan particular.

-Muéstrame. –susurré, y mi voz sonó a súplica. No me había dado cuenta de cuán desesperado estaba por obtener una mísera respuesta a todos mis interrogantes hasta ese mismo momento. Alice cerró los ojos e intensificó su apretón sobre mi hombro, buscando…

Bella estaba de pie frente a mí, con los ojos cerrados. Una de mis manos sostenía la suya, con la otra acariciaba suavemente la tersa piel de su cuello. Casi podía oírla suspirar. Casi podía percibir bajo el tacto de mis dedos, apoyados en mis rodillas ahora, la tibieza de su piel, el inagotable fluir de la deliciosamente tentadora sangre en sus venas. Me vi a mí mismo acercándome a ella un paso, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y apretándola contra mi pecho. La vi cerrar sus pequeños y frágiles brazos alrededor de mi espalda, apoyando una mejilla en el lugar donde estaría latiendo un corazón si fuera humano. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Y estaba sonriendo.

La visión terminó y Alice enfocaba la vista otra vez, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. No quise demostrar lo inmensamente feliz que me hacía esa imagen, por hipotética que fuera. Lo consideré un regalo de parte de mi hermana. Había sido maravilloso.

_Ella estará dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti._

-No, Alice. –negué con la cabeza, aunque mi voz sonó quebrada, como si con aquellas palabras me negara a mí mismo. Me puse de pie y le di la espalda, empezando a caminar hacia la casa con la idea de vestirme para el instituto. –No meteré a Bella en esto.

Una nueva visión me golpeó. Era ella otra vez, pero se veía distinta. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, como la vez anterior; ya no era la misma. Su piel, naturalmente blanca, ahora brillaba con una luz diferente. Sobre sus mejillas había una sombra violácea fácilmente identificable. Y su calor había desaparecido. Al igual que sus latidos. Su corazón estaba tan muerto como el mío.

-¡Alice, detente! –exclamé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera dejar de ver aquella horrible imagen. Bella no podía ser un vampiro.

Su respuesta fue hablada esta vez. Supe que quería dejar asentado lo que decía, como si pretendiera intimidarme.

-Sucederá de todas formas, Edward. Tú y Bella tienen ahora un compromiso eterno.

Me quedé en silencio, inmóvil frente a la puerta de entrada. No quería enojarme con mi hermana, ella no sabía lo que decía. Ella no tenía idea de lo que yo quería. Y yo no quería creer que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

No podía quererlo. _Desearía _no quererlo.

* * *

_Un Edward POV para empezar. ¿Alguna opinión? ¿Una crítica, una observación, o un tomatazo? Review.  
_

_¿Qué POV les gustaría leer la próxima vez? Háganmelo saber. ¿Cómo? Review.  
_

_**Gracias** por leer!_

* * *


	2. Buen Presentimiento

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Twilight me pertenece. ¿Capisce?

* * *

Regalo para **Sowelu**, una gran amiga, una gran mujer.

* * *

Buen presentimiento

**Alice POV**

Denali no estaba mal, pero era sumamente aburrido. Allí todo era muy blanco y nevado, muy llano, vacío. Los días pasaban más lentamente que en cualquier otra parte, aún a pesar de que la noche caía temprano sobre nosotros. Y también a pesar de la compañía de otros vampiros como nosotros, dispuestos a recibirnos siempre.

No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana. Pero estoy casi segura de que, cuando era sólo una jovencita, no me gustaba la estabilidad. Y desde entonces debo tener esa costumbre histérica de querer estar siempre en el centro del movimiento y la diversión. La monotonía es mil veces más aplastante para quienes vivimos eternamente.

Sentada en la nieve, con las manos apoyadas en el regazo y el rostro levantado hacia el cielo, miraba las estrellas sin verlas, buscando algo más. Pero cerrar los ojos y concentrarme no me valía de nada, porque siempre era lo mismo. El día siguiente sería igual que el anterior. Y también el siguiente. Y así, toda la semana.

Carlisle y Esme parecían estar a gusto aquí. Y nosotros, sus 'hijos'… bueno, pues nadie se quejaba de nada. Aunque yo podía, más que verlo, _sentirlo_. Resultaba igual de incómodo para todos nosotros convivir con el clan Denali. Para unos más que para otros, ciertamente.

Edward, por ejemplo.

Es cierto que le gusta la soledad y el silencio. Que intenta alejarse de la gente, del mundo entero, para acallar las constantes voces en su cabeza. Él sabe que yo lo comprendo. Y vaya si lo hago. Si yo pudiera, a veces, desconectarme de mi don, la vida misma sería un poquito más entretenida; me traería más sorpresas. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Tampoco me quejo.

Últimamente Tanya lo trae loco, y el pobre de Edward sale de caza más de lo estrictamente necesario para no tener que soportarla. Intenta que ella no revolotee cerca de donde él va pasando sólo para no oír sus insinuaciones. Casi puedo ver las imágenes mentales que ella debe estar enviándole todo el tiempo. Hasta que la conocí, nunca creí que un vampiro pudiera ser tan insistente.

El amanecer estaba acercándose, y las luces en el firmamento se hacían cada vez más intensas. Podía oír, a lo lejos, el rumor de mi familia moviéndose en el interior de la casa. Podía oler, con la brisa, sus esencias y otros aromas que me traía el viento desde la profundidad del bosque. Y sentir su llegada, porque estaba esperándolo.

Entonces aquello me golpeó. Mientras él se acercaba a paso humano hasta donde yo estaba sentada, eché un vistazo a esas imágenes que se colaron en mi cabeza sin pedirme permiso. Vi humedad y rocío, constantes lluvias, tormentas y un cielo eternamente encapotado de nubes negras. Un mar verde a la altura de mis ojos, musgo y hojarasca. Un instituto lleno de adolescentes. Una hermosa casa blanca alzada en medio del bosque, varios autos en el porche.

Cuando cesó, y Edward finalmente se dejó caer a mi lado en la fría nieve con un gesto de alivio, me alegré de haber compartido aquello con él. No creo estar muy alejada de la realidad al decir que él y yo éramos los más dispuestos a tomar nuestras maletas y largarnos en cuanto Carlisle decidiera que ya habíamos abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de los Denali. Aparentemente, había llegado el momento.

-Vamos a pasárnosla bien. –dije en voz alta, todavía mirando el cielo estrellado comenzando a iluminarse con las luces del alba. –Forks será un pueblo divertido.

-¿Tan entusiasmada estás por ir al instituto? –inquirió Edward, alzando una ceja.

-¿Y tú, tan entusiasmado por dejar atrás a Tanya?

Bufó con molestia ante su sola mención. Yo sólo pude reír.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante otro largo rato, no sé durante cuánto tiempo. Cuando me puse de pie, aburrida ya de intentar obtener –sin grandes resultados- más información de esa repentina premonición, un sol débil brillaba en la cima del cielo, entibiando la fría nieve a nuestro alrededor. Miré a Edward desde arriba.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

-Ya lo he visto. –señaló, sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie también.

-No, no lo has visto todavía. Será asombroso, pero sólo lo presiento.

Aquello no era una completa mentira, después de todo. Me tomó dos años comprender que había hecho una predicción sin haber visto nada en mi cabeza. Porque cuando conocí a Bella y recordé aquella pequeña e infructífera conversación, supe que estaba en lo cierto.

Forks fue asombroso a su manera.

* * *

_**Gracias** por leer! _


	3. Arrepentida

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Twilight me pertenece. ¿Capisce? Sin fines de lucro. La idea es "el lector propone, Samara dispone... hasta que se le acaben las ideas"

* * *

_Para **Yuliss**, y para **Silvers Draco**, que pidieron Rosalie POV. Ojalá les guste!__Los diálogos en cursiva son extraídos textualmente de **New Moon **(capítulo 23, "La huida")_

* * *

Arrepentida

**Rosalie POV**

-Será mejor que te quedes en el coche e intentes controlar tus sentimientos, Rose. –susurró tranquilamente Jasper cuando íbamos de camino al aeropuerto. Me volteé hacia el asiento trasero para mirarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con cierto vestigio de comprensión. –Si es así como te sientes, ya puedo imaginar el lío que tendrás en este momento en tu cabeza. A él no le gustará.

Emmett ojeó a Jasper a través del espejo retrovisor y luego volvió a mirar la ruta, poniendo una mano en mi rodilla en un gesto casual, pero tranquilizador. Suspiré. No sabía si sería capaz de controlarme justo ahora.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en completo silencio. En el aparcamiento, Jasper no tardó un instante en alejarse de nosotros. Se perdió en la marea de gente moviéndose a paso humano sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie más que Alice. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron un momento e intercambiaron algunas palabras con Emmett, pero yo no estaba prestando atención a nada de eso. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a suceder ahora. No podía levantar la vista de mis propios pies.

-Rose. –me llamó Emmett, poniendo una de sus enormes manos bajo mi mentón para obligarme a alzar la cabeza. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos solos. –Está bien, nena. Te perdonará.

-¿Y si no lo hace? –repliqué, ni siquiera totalmente consciente de ser yo misma la que estaba hablando. -¿Y qué tal y no me perdona? Yo no sabía… no lo sabía. Maldita sea, ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido? Mira que hacer una cosa como esa… un acto suicida, ¡y sólo por una _humana_!

El rostro de Emmett se contorsionó en una mueca. En un principio creí que aquel gesto expresaba puro asco, pero luego vi el enfado destellando en sus ojos ambarinos. Me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió sin delicadeza en el mismo instante en que comenzó a hablar:

-Rose, esa _humana_ le salvó la vida a Edward, aún a pesar de estar poniendo en riesgo su propia vida al hacerlo. De no ser por ella, Edward estaría reducido a un puñado de cenizas.

Debe haber visto el gesto de dolor que no pude evitar expresar ante esas palabras; porque me soltó de inmediato. La culpa estaba matándome. Y aún a pesar de eso no podía continuar odiándola, porque ella sencillamente no se lo merecía. Había hecho lo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Por amor, había expuesto su propio cuello con tal de salvar a mi hermano de una muerte segura. Y ahora estaba trayéndolo a casa, a salvo.

La fuente de toda mi furia pareció desdibujarse, desdoblarse y volverse un simple boceto de lo que alguna vez había sido. El rencor estaba perdiendo sus contornos; la repulsión por lo que ella era, la angustiante envidia de saberla poseedora de lo que yo jamás tendría, desaparecía lentamente, dando paso a una culpa inaudita y una gratitud que rozaba lo paranoico.

-Tengo que acabar con esto. –afirmé, más para mí misma que para Emmett. La voz me salió cascada. Él esbozó una tonta sonrisa de alivio, feliz de verme por fin resuelta a hacerlo. Iba a atar los cabos que quedaban sueltos ahora mismo. No podría vivir cargando aquel horrible peso sobre mis hombros por el resto de mis días.

Me apoyé contra el Sedán de Carlisle y esperé, de brazos cruzados, a que ellos llegaran. Emmett se quedó inmóvil a mi lado sin volver a separar los labios. Agradecí en silencio por eso.

-_Por favor, Edward…_ -la voz pastosa y agotada de Bella llegó hasta mí con increíble nitidez. Alcé la vista y me encontré con los fríos ojos negros de Edward, que a su vez me fulminaba con la mirada. Por un momento me sentí débil, desprotegida. Incapaz de abrir la boca. Sólo un inútil manojo de nervios.

Nos subimos al carro y Emmett condujo en silencio, sin mirar a nadie. Me había cogido la mano y me dio un suave apretón, intentando animarme.

-_Edward_ –comencé.

"Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad", pensé, forzándome a mirarlo a la cara.

-_Ya sé._

Esto no iba a ser fácil. Sabía que a Edward no le interesaban mis disculpas. No con él. Mi cabeza hizo un clic en menos de un instante, y supe lo que tenía que hacer. No lo pensé. Sólo lo hice.

-_¿Bella?_ –tanteé, en el tono más suave que podía utilizar. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward fruncir el entrecejo.

-_¿Si, Rosalie?_

-_Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. Me he sentido fatal con todo esto y te agradezco un montón que hayas tenido el valor de ir y salvar a mi hermano después de todo lo que hice. Por favor, dime que me perdonas._

Él me estaba mirando fijamente, completamente tomado por sorpresa. Ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero en sus facciones brillaron la comprensión y la aceptación. También pude vislumbrar un atisbo de miedo. Pero sabía que ella comprendía. O tal vez lo haría algún día, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera vuelta atrás.

-_Por supuesto, Rosalie. No ha sido culpa tuya en absoluto. Fui yo la que saltó del maldito acantilado. Claro que te perdono._

No sabía lo que decía, pero no me iba a poner a discutir. Había obtenido lo que quería.

Volví a alzar la vista y miré otra vez a Edward a los ojos. Su expresión había cambiado. Ojeaba a Bella con una ternura que a mí me parecía incomprensible, insoportable. Pero cuando sus pupilas se encontraron con las mías supe que todo volvía a ser como antes. Al menos por este instante de tregua.

"Te juro, Edward. Nunca quise causar esto. Ni a ti, ni a ella. Comprenderé si no puedes perdonarme. Pero estoy aliviada de que ella si lo haya hecho."

-_No vale hasta que recupere la conciencia, Rose._ –se burló.

El tono de su voz fue suficiente para arrancarme un suspiro de alivio. Estaba diciéndome, con cierta altanería, que aprovecharía cada oportunidad que se le presentase para recordarme el mal que había causado. Era una promesa sin fundamentos, pero podría soportarlo. A fin de cuentas, él seguía siendo mi hermano.

Y me había perdonado.

* * *

_Hola a los que estén leyendo! Me gustó escribir este POV, porque fue pensado como un regalo. Tengo ideas para Emmett, Jasper y Jacob. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Escribanla en un review y me harán feliz!_

* * *


	4. ¡Locos!

**Disclaimer:** Twilght no me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro. El lector propone, Samara dispone.

* * *

¡Locos!

**Emmett POV**

No que me importe realmente, pero de pronto siento una incontenible curiosidad de saber qué tanto pasa ahí arriba. Es que hace un buen rato escucho los incesantes bufidos de Renesmee, que parece estar teniendo su primera rabieta. Increíble. Una niña mitad humana, mitad vampiro…, con un capricho.

Subo las escaleras con un paso tranquilo, humano, oyendo las débiles risitas de Edward. Algo realmente divertido debe estar pasando allí dentro. Y yo no me lo quiero perder.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de la antigua habitación de Edward veo a Bella sentada en la esquina de la enorme cama con su hija en brazos. Aunque su expresión es apática no tardé en darme cuenta de que, si fuera aún humana, tendría las mejillas sonrosadas. Como en los viejos tiempos, qué va. Edward está de pie junto a ellas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos en un intento fallido de apaciguar su risa.

Nessie levanta la vista del rostro de su madre y me mira directamente a los ojos, con cara de pocos amigos. Genial. ¿Es que acaso yo tengo algo que ver con su primer capricho?

-No, Emmett. –contesta Edward a mis pensamientos, por fin dejando ver su rostro. Sus ojos brillan divertidos y yo sigo sin comprender dónde está la gracia. –No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto en voz alta, paseando la mirada entre los tres integrantes de aquella pequeña y desquiciada familia. Oh, vamos. Están locos. Un vampiro de cien años, una neófita y una mestiza que imprimó a un hombre lobo. ¡En qué cabeza cabe!

Edward ya no tiene ganas de sonreír y me mira amenazante, como incitándome a poner mis pensamientos en palabras. Sé que Bella se enfadará conmigo si lo hago. Ugh. Me conviene no meterme con la neófita.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Dudo mucho que haya algo que puedas hacer. –contesta llanamente Bella, sin mirarme. Renesmee vuelve a fijarse en su madre, y luego otra vez en mí. La veo separarse con delicadeza de los brazos de Bella para acercarse de un solo salto hasta donde estoy. Estira los pequeños bracitos y me suplica que la alce sólo con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Nessie?

Pensé que me iba a hacer esa cosa con sus manos y ya estaba preparándome psicológicamente para la experiencia. Me sorprendió, sin embargo, ver la misma cara de siempre frente a mis ojos, moviendo los labios como raras veces lo hacía. Su voz era angelical, pero sonaba igualmente firme. Y enfadada.

-Quiero un hermanito.

Me tomó tres segundos procesar aquella información. Y dos más echarme a reír como un demonio.

Un vampiro de cien años, una neófita, y una mestiza que imprimó a un hombre lobo… ¡y que ahora quiere un hermanito!

-¡Locos! –le grité a la puerta cerrada, todavía riendo, cuando me echaron de la habitación después de que Renesmee se enfurruñara aún más con mis carcajadas. -¡Todos están locos!

* * *

_Bueno... hubo ideas para el Emmett POV, y las expectativas eran algo humorístico. No se me da muy bien el género, y la verdad es que detesto profundamente a Renesmee. Me pareció una manera sutil de demostrarlo, jeje. _

_Y bien... ¿qué les pareció?_


	5. Concéntrate Jasper

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece. No hay fines de lucro, ni ganas de escribir un buen disclaimer.

* * *

Concéntrate, Jasper

**Jasper POV**

Una bocanada de aire antes de entrar, sólo por si acaso. El olor de la madera, el pasto húmedo, la gasolina y las lejanas flores de la profundidad del bosque llegan hasta mí.

Retengo el aliento y espero a que Emmett abra la puerta de la cafetería. Un paso, otro, y diez más. Tengo la nariz fruncida y la boca fuertemente cerrada. Tengo que soportarlo.

Nos sentamos en silencio alrededor de una de las mesas más apartadas. En seguida puedo sentir cómo comienzan a invadirme las emociones más fuertes de los humanos que me rodean. Me concentro en aquellas que intentan pasar desapercibidas sólo para no dejarme llevar por el enojo, la lujuria o la felicidad que roza lo histérico de algunos adolescentes revoltosos.

Mis ojos se perdieron en la mata de cabello desordenado y cobrizo de Edward, que de pronto se mueve hacia arriba. Sus ojos quedan a la par de los míos. Me hace un gesto mínimo, casi imperceptible. Comprendo la indirecta.

Tengo que resignarme y respirar.

Inhalo despacio. Los nuevos aromas me golpean como una bofetada. Cierro las manos en puños e intento quedarme perfectamente quieto mientras mis sentidos se acostumbran. O intentan hacerlo. Es tan tentador…

Si tuviera que compararlo con otros olores podría hablar de fresa y chocolate, de café y vainilla, jazmines, pachulí. Pero estoy casi seguro de que nada se compara con esto. Tan tentador.

Exhalo. El aire abandona mis pulmones muertos, y con él se va toda la tentación. Pero reaparecerá con el siguiente suspiro. Y tendré que usar todas mis capacidades para poder realmente controlarme.

Los estudiantes siguen pasando a un lado y otro de los pasillos con aparente indiferencia, o mirándonos por el rabillo del ojo. Ninguno comprende que aquí sentado hay un asesino en potencia. Un depredador.

Comienzo a acostumbrarme al ritmo, pero aún así me resulta muy difícil no cerrar los puños para evitar romper lo que sea que caiga en mis manos. Cualquier cosa que pudiera romper estaría bien. Un vidrio, una piedra, un gran trozo de metal. Un delicado cuello femenino.

Concéntrate, Jasper. Edward esboza una sonrisa torcida. Por supuesto, sabe lo que estoy pensando.

Inhalo otra vez. ¿Qué hay, en mi repertorio de aromas, tan atrayente como esto? Creo saber la respuesta. Nada.

La abarrotada cafetería comienza a vaciarse. Sigo respirando, y todo está en orden. Los olores permanecen, pero son mucho más tenues. Puedo relajarme cuando nos ponemos de pie y seguimos, de lejos, a los últimos estudiantes. El viento que corre por los ventanales abiertos trae hacia mí una ráfaga del aroma de su sangre. De la sangre de seis jóvenes sonrientes y despreocupados que no tienen ni idea del cazador al que le están dando la espalda.

Tan tentador.

Una mano pequeña toma la mía, que volvió a cerrarse en un puño, casi por inercia. Conozco ese tacto. La veo a mi lado, y ella sonríe con una mezcla de compasión y auténtica alegría. Por alguna razón decide darme una de sus ocasionales muestras de afecto delante de nuestros hermanos.

Me abraza. Sus brazos pequeños, delicados, pero para nada frágiles, rodean mi cintura. Y los míos automáticamente se ciernen sobre ella. Otro acto reflejo.

Su cabello negro, corto y en puntas, me hace cosquillas en la nariz. Allí puedo respirar libremente.

Y mis pulmones se llenan del perfume que ella irradia. Lavanda, anís, montañas, rocío. Mi mente se centra en las imágenes que me invaden con cada uno de esos diferentes olores. La luz, el amanecer, el bosque. El silencio, la quietud, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

Escucho a Edward bufar con molestia. Abro los ojos, sin recordar en qué momento me permití cerrarlos, y veo a Alice sonriendo contra mi pecho.

-No sé qué es peor. –susurro en su oído, aún a sabiendas de que todos los presentes pueden oírme. –Tanta sangre fresca junta, o tu aroma y mis recuerdos.

Ella suelta una risita, Edward un gruñido. Les sonrío a los dos, contento de respirar aire puro de nuevo. Al menos, de camino a mi siguiente clase, mi instinto vampiro quedará rezagado, porque las imágenes siguen allí. Ella sabe cómo distraerme cuando la concentración no me es suficiente. Y ahora mi mente no puede dejar de divagar entre aquellos dulces, pecaminosos recuerdos.

* * *

_Un **review** se agradece. En serio. _

_Nadie me dice si lo estoy haciendo bien o si soy un asco. El silencio es desesperante! _

_Y mi ego está a punto de saltar por un acantilado..._

* * *


	6. No quiero saberlo

**Disclaimer: **Honestamente, ¿me creerías si dijera que estos personajes son míos? Pfff. Obviamente, Twilight no me pertenece.

* * *

No quiero saberlo

**Jacob POV**

* * *

-¡Eres increíble, Leah Clearwater!

Mi grito colérico retumbó entre los árboles, pero no alcanzó los sensibles oídos de mi manada. Yo había salido de fase a suficiente distancia como para resguardarme de sus mentes y tener un poco de privacidad.

-Maldita cría. –hablaba conmigo mismo mientras me calzaba los pantalones. –Estúpidas reglas quileutes…

Recorrí el estrecho sendero para volver a casa todavía despotricando contra ella y sus pensamientos. Como si yo no tuviera ya suficientes problemas por los que hacerme cargo, Leah se las arreglaba para sumarme un tema más al que darle la vuelta todo el tiempo. Como si pudiera encontrar una respuesta a eso. Maldita loba, metida y cotilla. Bastante tenía que soportar con sus continuos silenciosos lamentos por Sam. Y ahora esto.

Crucé la puerta de casa y la azoté con un golpe demasiado brusco, haciéndola chirriar. Por lo general tenía que tener más cuidado con esas cosas; era fácil para mí destrozar objetos sólidos sin emplear demasiada fuerza. Y para rematar, mi padre lo oyó.

-¡Si lo rompes lo pagas, Jake! ¿Qué diablos tienes ahora?

-Déjame en paz y no te metas. –espeté, furioso. No tenía derecho a tomármela con él. Pero no podía evitarlo, no al menos justo ahora. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme bajo control. Ocuparme de Billy era… bueno, eso era otro asunto.

-Demonios, Jacob, no te eduqué para que me contestaras de esa forma. Trátame con respeto. Soy tu padre, maldita sea.

Parece que alguien tuvo un mal día hoy. Perfecto. Ya somos dos.

Billy Black estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas frente a la televisión, con una lata de cerveza vacía en la mano. Me miraba con una mezcla de rabia y frustración, como si estuviera muriéndose por levantarse de esa silla y patearme el trasero. Me lo quedé mirando por unos momentos, hasta que decidí que era mejor omitirlo. Éramos dos potencias contrarias cuando nos enojábamos. Y hoy no era un buen día para discutir. Mucho menos con _él_.

Me dirigí a mi habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, pasando por su lado sin siquiera echarle una segunda mirada. Desde el final del pasillo aún podía oírlo refunfuñar. No le hice caso.

No podía saber si mi padre tenía o no el derecho de soportar mi rabieta. Las cosas jamás serían claras, no al menos por ahora. No mientras yo no estuviera mentalmente capacitado para saber la verdad. Y cuando lo estuviera, tendría que reunir el valor necesario para preguntárselo.

Hasta hacía unos meses este motivo de preocupación que me carcome el cerebro no hubiera estado presente en mi vida.

-Estúpida Leah.

Si ella no pensara en eso todo el tiempo sería más fácil para mí hacer de cuenta que ni siquiera estaba enterado del asunto. Pero no, ella tiene que tenerlo en cuenta a cada momento, llenarme la cabeza con sus retorcidas ideas, ahogarme en cuestiones que no tenían respuesta. Quil y Sam debían estar en ascuas, al igual que yo. Cualquiera de los tres podía explotar de un momento a otro y echarle todo en cara. Quería estar presente cuando eso sucediera. Sería gratificante que alguien le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes a este maldito asunto.

Me había echado en la cama, y mis ojos vagaban distraídamente de allá para acá por el pequeño cuarto. Finalmente se toparon con la fotografía enmarcada y colgada en la pared de enfrente.

Me puse de pie sin pensarlo y tomé la fotografía entre mis manos. ¿Qué pensaría _ella_ al respecto?

-¡Jacob, ven aquí!

La voz de mi padre me sacó del ensimismamiento en el que me había hundido de manera involuntaria. Billy comenzó a hablar sin siquiera mirarme:

-Bella Swan acaba de llamar otra vez. Dice que si no le devuelves el llamado vendrá aquí a… ¿Qué haces con eso? –se interrumpió bruscamente, clavando los ojos en el cuadro de mi madre. Pasé la vista de uno a otro, con la ceja alzada ante su ceño profundamente fruncido.

De acuerdo, no estaba intentando controlarme entonces. Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Y las preguntas comenzaron a dar vueltas por mi mente como un caudal irrefrenable.

¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió y por qué jamás me lo contaste? ¿Por qué te pasaste la vida ocultándome cosas? ¿¡Quién demonios eres, maldición!?

Pero sólo uno de los tantos interrogantes se abrió paso hasta mis labios, y fluyó antes incluso de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo o ponerle freno.

-¿Embry es tu hijo?

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca indescifrable. Me miró a la cara por un instante o dos antes de desviar la vista otra vez hacia el cuadro, y de nuevo hasta mis ojos. Sentí que la piel me ardía. Aferré el marco de madera con fuerza, teniendo la necesidad de aferrarme a algo, a _lo que fuera_, con tal de controlar mis impulsos. Aquello no me gustaba. No me gustaba en absoluto.

Y mi padre seguía sin decir nada.

Podía sentir cómo el instinto animal comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Si no decía algo en ese mismo instante, él pagaría las consecuencias. Me temblaban las manos, cerradas en fuertes puños, y me castañeteaban los dientes de pura rabia.

Debe haber pasado un minuto entero hasta que por fin le vi abrir la boca, intentando decir algo. Pero antes de que pudiera soltar una sola palabra, me adelanté a él, casi corriendo hasta la puerta. La abrí de un tirón y me detuve en el umbral.

-No me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. –gruñí antes de dar un portazo, y perderme otra vez en el bosque.

* * *

**Un recordatorio:**

(Eclipse, Capítulo XIX: Egoísmo)

—_¿Qué pasa con Embry? —le pregunté, sorprendida._

—_Su madre se fue de la reserva de los makah hace diecisiete años, cuando estaba embarazada de él. Ella no es una quileute, y todo el mundo dio por hecho que había dejado a su padre con los makah. Pero después él se unió a la manada._

—_¿Y?_

—_Que los principales candidatos a ser el padre de Embry son Quil Ateara sénior, Joshua Uley y Billy Black. Y todos ellos estaban casados en aquella época, por supuesto._

* * *

Yo sé que se me da un poquito mejor el drama que el humor para estas cosas.  
Y además creo que no se le dio la importancia que se merece esta pequeña escena de Eclipse.

El próximo podría ser un **Bella POV**, un **Edward POV** u otro **Rosalie POV**. Todavía no lo decido.

Por cierto. Mi ego les agradece los reviews. Todavía es un bebé un tanto malcriado y por las noches me patea ¬¬

Ayúdenme a educarlo! Ya saben cómo.


	7. Ella es tan bonita

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo se los tomo prestados a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Ella es tan bonita

**? POV  


* * *

**

Ella es tan bonita...

No puedes dejar de observarla. Nunca antes te habías sentido tan atraído por alguien.

Es raro. Nunca habías sentido algo como eso. Te resulta de lo más extraño sentir ese ridículo calor que te encoge el estómago cuando la ves pasar por los pasillos del instituto. No estás acostumbrado a sentir esa emoción tan repentina, esa descarga eléctrica que te paraliza donde estés si por casualidad oyes el dulce tono de su voz.

La has observado tanto que te parece que ya conoces todos sus detalles. Sabes que tiene la piel fina, suave a la vista, pálida. Tal vez la piel más blanca y lechosa de toda la escuela. Te encanta la gracia con que se mueve su cabello caoba suelto sobre los hombros, e incluso te parece de lo más sensual que ella nunca se peine demasiado. Admiras el hecho de que no use maquillaje y que, sin embargo, sus ojos brillen con un tono travieso, único; una luz que los hace simplemente irresistibles. Es una muchacha sencilla, pero para ti lo tiene todo. Es perfecta. Y te parece que es única; o al menos sientes que tu mirada ya no tiene cabida para ninguna otra jovencita.

Siempre encuentras un nuevo pretexto para mirarla. Sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando ella se sienta con su grupo, siempre aislados de los demás, como si no fueran parte del montón de estudiantes de la escuela.

Definitivamente no lo son.

Sus amigos son todos tan hermosos como ella, y lo sabes. Pero tú no tienes ojos para nadie más que para esa muchacha de melena abundante y perturbadora mirada. Podría ser una modelo. O al menos una de las porristas de la escuela. Podría destacarse en deportes, con ese cuerpo tan bonito que ella nunca ha intentado revelar demasiado, pero que –tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- esconde una bellísima figura.

Te encantaría poder hablarle. Tocarla. Ser su amigo.

Te mueres de envidia cuando alguien se acerca a ella. Cuando alguno de sus amigos le hace una broma y ella se ríe con su vocecita cantarina, como de sirena.

Tal vez tenga un montón de defectos. Después de todo, es un ser humano. Pero a ti te parece que no tiene ninguno. No ahora, al menos, mientras la ves con los ojos de quien se ha enamorado por primera vez.

Eso es lo más extraño. Nunca fuiste una persona de sentimientos, todo mundo sabe eso. No hace falta más que una primera mirada para saber que eres un tipo de pocas palabras. Tal vez tu problema es que eres demasiado tímido. Demasiado callado, autosuficiente, cohibido.

El hecho es que la sientes a ella tan distante, tan lejana y escurridiza; que te crees incapaz de estar a su altura. No te sientes suficiente hombre para ella.

Quisieras estrecharla entre tus brazos. Besarla como nunca lo has hecho con nadie. Darle lo mejor de ti, y decirle que la amas desde el mismo día en que la descubriste en esta escuela.

O tal vez simplemente tomarla de la mano y caminar juntos por la carretera, acompañándola hasta su casa. No importa si van en silencio. Su mera compañía sería más que suficiente, porque entonces podrías observarla directamente a la cara, muy de cerca. Contar las pecas sobre su nariz, que seguramente son más de las que habrás podido contar viéndola a la distancia. Medir el largo de sus espesas pestañas.

Pero todo eso no son más que anhelos.

Jamás te atreverías a hablarle. Aunque quisieras gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estás estúpidamente enamorado de la joven más hermosa del universo, sabes que eres incapaz de acercarte a ella. Eres demasiado tímido. O tal vez ella es demasiado preciosa.

Tal vez algún día te armes de valor y le dirijas la palabra. O te acerques sólo para decirle alguna estupidez que te permita observarla más de cerca.

_Se te cayó la pluma._

_Oye, ¿tienes hora? _

_Deseo que seas la esposa y madre de mis hijos._

Y te ríes de ti mismo y de tus estupideces.

Como si Renée Dwyer te fuera a decir que sí. Qué locura.

* * *

**Madre mía! **

Me costó mucho escribir esto. Tenía la idea, las imágenes mentales y todo eso, pero tuve que darle mucha cuerda a mis neuronas para que trabajaran en este drabble.

**Y no me gusta el resultado.** Pero son las cuatro de la mañana y de pronto sentí las ganas de publicarlo, porque sé que no lo voy a reescribir.

Dejenme saber que opinan.

El signo de interrogación del POV fue un intento de **mantenerlos en misterio** hasta el final. ¿Lo logré?

Y si lo hice, ¿de quién pensaron que hablaba en principio? Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.

**Mar2402**: quiero que sepas que me encantaron tus reviews. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir en cada capítulo leído. Me hizo mucha ilusión que te gustaran estos drabbles. Así que este, te lo dedico :) Prometo contestar tus reviews directamente otro día, con más tiempo, menos sueño, y más lucidez. Je.

Por cierto. Si hay algiuen leyendo aquí que también está siguiendo la traducción de **Dateless for too long**: por favor tenganme paciencia. Necesito conseguir mi antiguo disco rígido antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo. Además de que estoy trabajando en una nueva traducción (en mi perfil hay un pequeño comentario al respecto).

Vale, creo que no me quedó nada por decir. Lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar esto. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Samara las adora por eso.

* * *


	8. Odio

**Disclaimer:** Quédense con Edward, Emmett, Jasper y todos los vampiros sexies que quieran tener. Yo sólo me reservo a Carlisle. ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es un disclaimer? Ya sé. Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo bla, bla... Ya saben eso. Sepan que Carlisle, sin importar quién lo haya creado, es **mio **¬¬

* * *

Odio

**Esme POV

* * *

**

Era de madrugada. Para algunos, muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol apenas está asomándose en el horizonte. Para mí, muy tarde en la noche, porque no había podido dormir tan siquiera unos minutos.

En realidad llevaba varias noches sin dormir. Y más específicamente, seis noches. El cielo raso parecía haberse convertido en mi nuevo amigo. Era lo único que podía mirar fijamente en la oscuridad de mi habitación, cuando todo lo demás sólo me causaba repugnancia. Una sensación tan enfermiza y agobiante que me escocían los ojos y me daban puras ganas de vomitar.

No quería quitar la vista del techo. No quería mirar a mi alrededor. En esas tediosas horas de insomnio lo único que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas era cerrar mis sentidos al exterior; no ver, no tocar, no oler. No existir. Ser tan liviana como el viento para poder salir volando por la ventana abierta. Desaparecer.

Estaba esperando con ansia la luz del alba para poder arrojar las sábanas a mis pies y saltar de la cama lo más lejos posible. Huir y encerrarme en el mutismo, en las tareas del hogar. Hundirme en el sopor del día rogando para que nunca acabase. Para que no cayese la noche y tuviese que soportarlo otra vez.

Mis días estaban marcados. Todos pasaban exactamente igual, con la misma lentitud, con la misma rutina. Odiaba mi vida. Me odiaba a mí misma por haber sido tan estúpida. También odiaba a mi familia. Pero por sobre todas las cosas lo odiaba a _él_.

Nadie me creería capaz de soportar un sentimiento como este. Pero ah, sí que lo sentía. Con todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Lo sentía, como una quemadura; como una astilla en el centro de mi pecho. Mi destino, mi desazón, mi maldita suerte.

¿Esme Evenson _podía _odiar a alguien? Sí podía. Y me creía la persona más odiosa y odiada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Todas las noches lo espero acobardada en un rincón. La cena está lista sobre la mesa y yo estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mimetizarme con la pared del fondo del comedor, como si así el no fuera a advertir mi presencia. Lo observo comer en silencio mientras mi mente va creando y recreando horrorosas escenas en las que muere atragantado por un hueso de pollo o víctima de una apoplejía. Me veo a mí misma cargando su cadáver al jardín y enterrándolo sin miramientos. Me veo temblando de júbilo, apisonando la tierra húmeda sobre su cuerpo.

Quisiera matarlo. O que él me mate. Sólo para que se acabe este suplicio.

Pero las escenas de mi cabeza nunca se vuelven reales y él acaba con su cena y me advierte acurrucada al pie de las escaleras. Un grito o dos y yo tengo que estar a su lado, silenciosa y tímida, para que el castigo no sea aún peor. En esos momentos rezo con todas mis fuerzas. No rezo por mí ni por el niño que llevo en el vientre.

Rezo porque se escuchen mis ruegos. Rezo porque se muera.

Cierro los ojos cuando su cuerpo se ciñe sobre el mío bajo el edredón. La noche está helada pero él nunca ha cerrado la ventana, mis pies se congelan. El resto de mi cuerpo permanece caliente, porque su enorme figura se cierne sobre la mía, desdichadamente frágil. Quisiera ser fuerte. Quisiera se grande y poderosa como él. Estar a la par.

Y matarlo por mí misma.

La ropa que yo misma he confeccionado se rompe con sus rasguños. Y yo no hago nada para pararlo.

La curva de mi cuello recibe su aliento amargo, intoxicante, y me estremezco de asco. No quiero vivir esto de nuevo. Tengo los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Las uñas se me entierran en las palmas de las manos y a veces acaban por sangrar.

Y a veces no es lo único que sangra.

Él me muerde. Me arremete. Me contamina y me golpea.

Yo sólo estoy ahí y lo soporto en silencio, esperando a que todo pase rápido, rezando para que se escuchen mis plegarias, suplicando en silencio, orando por orar. Ya ni siquiera estoy tan segura de creer en Dios. Si él existe, ¿por qué razón ha sido tan injusto conmigo?

¿Yo merecía esto?

Su cuerpo se tensa y sus empujones son cada vez más fuertes. Duele en el centro mismo de mi cuerpo. Pero sigo sin moverme. Y él continua reclamándome entre jadeos apagados y gruñidos mortales para que participe en su juego.

Algo que, por supuesto, no voy a hacer. Preferiría que me mate primero. No me importa si el niño se viene conmigo. Antes muerta que suya.

Su éxtasis es mi tormento. Su clímax es un bálsamo y también una condena para mí. Porque significa que va a golpearme como lo hace cada noche, justo después de penetrarme. Pero también significa que después de que se canse, después de que mis lágrimas y mi sangre lo convenzan de que ya es suficiente, me dejará en paz.

Y entonces todo está oscuro y yo centro mis fuerzas en derretirme, volverme humo, desintegrarme. Quiero morir pero también quiero seguir viviendo sólo para verlo muerto.

He pensado en morirme. Lo he intentado. Pero descubrí que no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que me llevo a otra vida inocente conmigo.

Acaricio mi vientre sin sonreír, la luz del alba comienza a iluminar los objetos que yacen en el cuarto y ya falta poco para el momento en que decida levantarme. Sé que hay un niño ahí dentro. Puedo sentirlo. Él no tiene la culpa de que yo tenga que pasar por esto.

No voy a culparlo. Voy a protegerlo.

_Algún día nos iremos juntos de aquí_, pienso, arrojando a un lado el edredón con mucho cuidado y tambaleándome ligeramente hacia la puerta, siempre de puntillas para no despertarlo. Me alejo de la condena, de sus ronquidos, de la horrible tortura que tengo que soportar cada noche. Me acerco a la mañana, a la luz del día, a mis horas de silencioso lamento y desesperados ruegos a Dios por clemencia.

_Algún día nos iremos, _pienso, y sé que estoy haciendo una promesa que, cueste lo que me cueste, decididamente voy a cumplir.

* * *

**Bueeeno.** Eso es todo. Me salió del alma, lo juro.

Me encanta esta Esme. No la Esme de los libros, sino ésta que yo imagino. La Esme humana llena de **rencor**. La que puede odiar la vida porque aún la está viviendo en carne propia.

Parece muy OOC y creo que lo es. Díganme ustedes lo que piensan. Un review no mata a nadie y a mí me va a poner la mar de contenta :)

Y si no hay review, no importa. Gracias por leer de todas formas.

...y hasta la próxima escena. Puede ser un** Leah POV **(!!)

* * *


	9. Puedes romper mi corazón

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Ya deberías saber eso!

* * *

**Estoy pensando en acabar con esto. No sé cuántos más puedo escribir. Creo tener una vaga idea... tal vez otros tres y un final en Bella POV.**

**Hey ustedes, denme ideas. ¿A quién les gustaría oír? Estoy intentando no repetir los personajes, pero supongo que repetir uno o dos sería aceptable.  
**

**Espero sus consejos...  
**

* * *

9. Puedes romper mi corazón

**Leah POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_Pum, pum, pum._

La sangre latía casi dolorosamente detrás de mis oídos. Me temblaban las manos. Podía sentir la rabia consumiéndome a bocanadas, cegándome completamente. Era una tarde cobriza de septiembre, pero todo a mí alrededor se había vuelto gris.

La paciencia no es una de mis grandes virtudes. Detesto que me hagan esperar. Y mis nudillos temblorosos estaban inquietos, por lo que no me detuve a esperar una respuesta al primer llamado. Aporreé la puerta otra vez, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarme en agudizar el oído para escucharlo acercarse por el corredor.

Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. No lo sentí venir. Me tomó desprevenida que la puerta se abriera en el mismo instante en que levantaba el puño para golpearla por tercera vez.

Y él apareció ante mí en toda su enorme y masculina figura. Su porte majestuoso, torvo y leonino, tan hosco y silencioso como siempre. Hacía más de seis meses que no nos mirábamos directamente a la cara, y mi subconsciente hizo un rápido recuento de todos sus imperceptibles cambios mientras sentía la furia flaquear ante su penetrante mirada.

No. No me lo iba a permitir.

Traté de convencerme de que su mirada era tan inexpresiva como la última vez que lo vi. Tenía que hacer caso omiso de mis propios sentimientos, esto no se trataba de mí. Pensar todo esto me tomó sólo una milésima de segundo. Parpadeé dos veces. Inhalé profundamente antes de empezar a hablar, a gritar.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Debería matarte ahora mismo, maldito perro desalmado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima? ¡Eres un…!

No me dejó terminar. Sus manos me aferraron por los hombros en un movimiento tan rápido que fui incapaz de preverlo, pero no me lastimó. Simplemente me hizo a un lado para cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas y quedar frente a frente en el pequeño pasillo detrás de la entrada de su casa. La sorpresa me enmudeció. Pero me recompuse rápido. Y empecé a gritar de nuevo.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Suéltame, no me toques! Asqueroso hijo de…

-Cállate, Leah. –me ladró, soltándome y dando un paso hacia atrás. Una de sus manos se había cerrado en un puño y con la otra se masajeaba la sien, como si sus pensamientos fueran demasiado pesados para sostenerse por sí mismos en el interior de su cerebro. Aquello sólo hizo que mi enojo aumentara.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR! ¡VAS A TENER QUE DARME UNA EXPLICACION DE TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO SAMUEL ULEY, PORQUE YO NO ME CREO ESA ESTÚPIDA HISTORIA DEL OSO EN LA MONTAÑA!

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –replicó en tono de censura, y abrió la boca otra vez, pero de ella no salió ni un solo sonido. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y golpeó la pared a sus espaldas con el puño antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué si quiero saber la verdad? ¡Ven aquí, maldita sea! –lo seguí por el pasillo, incapaz de igualar su ritmo aunque diera grandes zancadas. –No necesito que _tú_ me digas la verdad. Sé que fuiste tú. ¡Niégalo!

-No lo negaré.

Aquello sí me tomó por sorpresa. Cerré la boca de un golpe cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Entonces comprendí que en realidad yo misma estaba esperando que lo negara.

Que, en verdad, no se trataba de _ella_, sino de mí.

Yo quería golpearlo. Yo quería herirlo, reprocharle, lastimarlo y hacerlo sangrar. Que _ella_ estuviera en este momento en el hospital de la reserva envuelta en vendas como una maldita momia, sólo era una excusa para traerme hasta aquí. Por supuesto que no se trataba de ella. _Se trataba de mí._

-¿Qué le hiciste? –inquirí en un hilo de voz. Él se volteó y me miró a la cara. Y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento otra vez.

Su expresión era tan torturada que cualquiera diría que había visto al mismísimo diablo. Su rostro se había transfigurado en una mueca imposible de describir con palabras. Esas facciones tan duras y frías que yo había visto tantas veces se habían deformado en una mueca llena de dolor. Nunca creí que una persona pudiera sufrir tanto.

_¿Por qué?_

El corazón se me encogió en el pecho. El enojo que había estado alimentando desde que supe que ella estaba en el hospital con unas horribles heridas cruzándole la cara se consumió en unos pocos instantes. Las ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos se volvieron sólo un imperceptible recuerdo de una sensación muy lejana.

Sólo quedó el dolor.

El entendimiento.

Ya no importaba qué le había hecho. En verdad, y por egoísta que suene, nunca me había importado. Ella sólo estaba dándome una excusa para enfrentarlo después de casi siete meses de rumiar mi humillación. Él me había dejado. Sam Uley, el perfecto novio quileute de Leah Clearwater, la había usado como un puente para llegar a _ella_. Y yo no había tenido oportunidad de cobrarme una venganza. Éste parecía ser el momento perfecto.

Pero su dolor me desarmó. No importaba cuán honda fuera mi propia pena, la suya era más grande.

¿Alguna vez les dijeron que cuando se ama a alguien, sus sentimientos siempre estarán por encima de los propios?

Pues eso es absoluta y jodidamente cierto.

-Adelante, golpéame. –me dijo, sin dejar de sostenerme esa mirada torturada y llena de resentimiento. –Mátame si puedes. Hazlo, no te detendré. Me lo merezco.

-No… yo… no puedo, ¿qué…? -tartamudeé, tambaleándome hacia atrás. Sentí la urgencia de huir. Tenía que correr lejos de él.

-¡Yo lo hice, Leah, es cierto! –estalló, y su cuerpo entero se convulsionó en sollozos. De pronto ya no era el mismo. Se había convertido en el irracional amante enamorado que nunca fue conmigo. Cayó de rodillas a mis pies, tomándome por la cadera y sacudiéndome con violencia. -¡Mátame, Leah, me lo merezco! Te hice daño a ti y también herí a Emily, aún después de haberme jurado que nunca… Yo nunca….

Me solté bruscamente, alejándome varios pasos hacia atrás y estremeciéndome imperceptiblemente. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por esto. No estaba capacitada para soportarlo.

Cerré fuertemente los párpados antes de darme la vuelta. Crucé el estrecho pasillo a ciegas hasta que mis manos alcanzaron el picaporte. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y eché a correr sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada.

No esperaba que él comprendiera mi actitud, porque yo misma no la comprendía. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas y yo hubiera tenido mi oportunidad de golpearlo, lanzarle mis reproches y ahondar en la vieja pena por el sencillo gusto de reclamárselo.

Pero no podía obligarme a soportar eso. Puedes romper mi corazón, pero por favor, conserva intacto el tuyo. No soy Ghandi y no le deseo la felicidad eterna, eso sería realmente hipócrita. Pero tampoco puedo convivir con su tristeza. Esa es mi ley primera.

* * *

Estoy bastante conforme con este "momento". ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?

A mi me gusta mucho el final :)

**Autocrítica**: ¿es Leah _taaaaaan _gritona? Duh!

* * *


	10. Condenado a la eternidad

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Meyer, palabras mías. Lo demás es puro contexto.

* * *

10. Condenado a la eternidad

**Marcus POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_Sólo la sed, el silencio. _

_Ningún encuentro.  
_

-Alejandra Pizarnik

_

* * *

  
_

-¿Señor? –la voz de Heidi era melodiosa, pero estaba afectada por una nota de temor. No me volteé a mirarla. Apenas me moví para darle a entender que estaba escuchando. –Mi señor… Aro solicita su presencia en el vestíbulo.

Aro siempre solicita mi presencia en los momentos más inoportunos. Ah, Aro, ¿de qué sirve leer la mente de tus hermanos todo el tiempo si no puedes interpretar sus intenciones…?

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. El horizonte nunca me parece lo suficientemente extenso, nunca está demasiado lejos. Quiero sentirlo a mis pies en cada paso, quiero alcanzarlo con los dedos. Quiero verlo todo otra vez, y sin embargo sé que allá afuera no habrá nada que satisfaga mis deseos.

Heidi se ha ido y sus pasos con tacones fueron reemplazados por el sonido de alguien más acercándose. Sé que es él. Y estoy harto de saberlo.

-Hermano. –su voz no es más que un murmullo cuando me abraza por la cintura por un momento, sólo el instante que tarda en adquirir todo el caudal de mis pensamientos. -¿Por qué, Marcus? No sigas con esto.

Una vez más, no contesté. No me había movido de mi posición en la ventana. Mis ojos seguían fijos en la distancia. Quiero tocarla…

-Llevas aquí… ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? –su risa melodiosa trinó en mis oídos. Me encogí de hombros. Realmente no lo sabía. –Es hora de volver a la vida, Marcus.

Mover los labios era un esfuerzo innecesario con Aro. Me tomó la mano para saber mi respuesta.

_No puedo 'volver a la vida'._

-Ay, hermano… es increíble que habiendo vivido tanto seas incapaz de ver la belleza de nuestra especie. ¿Qué más quieres? Puedes tenerlo todo…

_No. No puedo._

Esperó en silencio mientras la imagen de lo que más quiero en esta no vida aparecía en mi mente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Eso era nuevo para él.

Por supuesto, también era nuevo para mí.

No estaba premeditado y nunca antes se me había ocurrido que _él_ pudiera tener mis respuestas. Pero ciertamente, si hay alguien que las tiene…

-Eres ridículo. –su tono era ofendido. Se sentía insultado. Podía verlo. Siempre recordaré el profundo rencor que le guarda desde que se marchó. Aro cree que él nos ha traicionado –No vendrá.

_Lo sé._

Su expresión se recompuso mientras me dejaba invadir por la melancolía. Sonrió, afable y fraternal, soltando mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos y dándome un leve apretón en el hombro.

-Heidi ha hecho muy bien su trabajo. Y lo hizo pensando en ti, Marcus. No la decepciones. –se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándome a los ojos, aún con esa sonrisa suya. –No te atrevas a marcharte, hermano. No te lo perdonaré.

Al instante siguiente se había ido.

Cerré los ojos. El horizonte que había estado viendo hasta entonces se perdió detrás de la bruma de mis párpados cerrados. El mundo entero no me parecía lo suficientemente grande. Tenía que haber algo más.

Soy un ser condenado a una eterna transición entre la vida y la muerte. Pero ante todo soy un ser _condenado_. ¿Qué hay más allá de la inmortalidad y la sed de sangre? ¿Qué estamos destinados a soportar como vampiros quienes alguna vez fuimos seres humanos?

Abrí los ojos, separando los labios para respirar profundamente a través de ellos. El aire, innecesario para mi cuerpo sin vida, inundó mis pulmones. El dulce aroma de la sangre en el cuarto contiguo me invadió por completo.

Quisiera preguntárselo. Él siempre ha tenido una respuesta para todo.

Mi pensamiento encuentra el camino indicado para formular una palabra. Y sólo su nombre se repite en mi mente.

_Carlisle._

_

* * *

_**No sé qué cuerno fue esto.**

Sólo sé que no sé nada. Lo acabo de escribir y es lo que salió y no lo releí y... bueno, no sé.

Siempre me imaginé que Marcus no iba bien con el resto de los Vulturis. Si me hubiera puesto a escribir con un poco más de esmero al respecto tal vez hubiera escrito todo un longifc. Los que me conocen saben que los "personajes secundarios" siempre me atraen demasiado.

Ya saben, un review se agradece. Y si no hay review, también se agradece el ratito de atención al leer esto :)

* * *


	11. Voodoo

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece.

* * *

Voo-doo

**(Inserte nombre de su vampiro favorito aquí) POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Tienes ese _algo_ especial que me hace mirarte y admirarte todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estás distraída.

Un organismo muerto como el mío no debería poder experimentar las cosas que estoy sintiendo, que tú me haces sentir. ¿Dónde está la dura coraza que enfriaba mi silencioso corazón antes de conocerte?

Quiero culparte de esta sensación extraña y nueva, quiero creer que es un poder misterioso el que me atrae: tu esencia, tu inhumana belleza, tu sencillez. Sé que eres tú y que no hay otra. He caminado estas tierras por tantas décadas y nunca creí que fuera a encontrarte.

Sin embargo aquí estás, llana y natural, haciéndome ese voo-doo que me arma y me desarma como un puzzle cada vez que mueves los labios, cada vez que exhalas tu risa acampanada y sincera, cada vez que me devuelves la mirada.

He visto este mismo acto estúpido de enamorarse entre otros vampiros y seres humanos; y me he llevado tantas decepciones intentándolo. Apareciste cuando menos te esperaba, encantándome, deslumbrándome con tus aires de princesa.

Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por vivir tu vida y respetar tus costumbres. Tengo un incentivo mucho más poderoso que la simple curiosidad ahora, y todo lo que haga a partir de este momento será con la sola intención de quedarme a tu lado.

* * *

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar esto.**

**Mientras escribía escuchaba _You do something to me - Ella Fitzgerald._**

**No escribí nombres para dejarlo en la imaginación de cada uno, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en Laurent/Irina.**

**¿En quién pensaron ustedes? **

**Gracias por leer._  
_**


	12. Demasiado tarde

**Disclaimer:** Meyer crea, yo interpreto.

* * *

Demasiado tarde  
(para no quererte)

**Jessica POV**

* * *

—Chico estúpido, eso es lo que es. Se cree que por ser alto y tener algo de músculo puede competir conmigo… ¿acaso es idiota? ¡Ni siquiera le maduró completamente la voz, y está en segundo… _en segundo_! En serio te digo…

Te estoy escuchando, veo los gestos y ademanes que haces, pero quiero desconectarme de mi cuerpo.

Te odio tanto como te quiero, porque la quieres a ella y yo quiero estar contigo.

¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, eh? Está bien, es bonita —aunque Lauren se canse de afirmar lo contrario, lo dice sólo porque está celosa—, es una chica lista y esa fingida inocencia tiene su encanto… pero yo no me voy a tragar el cuento de que no ve cómo babeas a su alrededor, sé que le encanta que la estés mirando, que la desees…

Esa estupidez de vivir como una autómata durante meses... en serio, o está realmente loca, o siempre fue así de afectada y apenas ahora se está notando. Mike, ¿no te das cuenta? No tiene ojos para ti, sólo piensa en un chico que ya ni siquiera vive en Forks y al que tú no le llegarías ni a los talones…

Pero yo te quiero, Mike, con tus defectos y con tus virtudes te quiero, y no me importa que no seas perfecto, que no sonrías torcido y que no tengas el cabello del color de las monedas de un centavo; si me vieras fijamente por una cuarta parte del tiempo que la miras a ella…

—¿Me estás escuchando, Jess? Me dijo, todo presumido: "¿Era demasiado fuerte para ti la película?" ¡Él ni siquiera tiene edad suficiente para verla! ¿Qué opinas? Es un idiota, ¿a que sí?

—Claro que sí, Mike —contesto, y me giro hacia el pasillo de los baños para que no veas las lágrimas traidoras que amenazan con escapar de mis ojos—. Adelántate, te veré en el almuerzo.

Sé que me estás viendo la espalda con ese gesto tuyo tan adorable de completa confusión, pero no quiero devolverte la mirada ahora, porque es demasiado tarde para no quererte como te quiero.

* * *

**Esto salió mientras escuchaba _You really got a hold on me - The Beatles_.**

**Gracias a _Sowelu _que siempre mira por encima de mi hombro; es como la voz de mi conciencia...  
**


	13. Como un mendigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, gran novedad.

* * *

Como un mendigo

**(Jasper POV)**

Se siente como un mendigo, como un pobre pordiosero arrastrándose por el suelo en busca de las monedas caídas durante los descuidos de los ricos. Un hambriento _homeless_ que no tiene lugar en el mundo y sólo puede vivir de las sobras, las migajas de los demás.

Es una sensación muy fuerte, muy profunda y muy triste. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada así y es sorprendente poder por fin, por una vez en su existencia, ser productor de sus propios sentimientos.

Ha comparado su necesidad de rondar a Bella —la hermosa, poderosa e inmortal Bella— con las adicciones; una en particular. Imagina que los adictos a la heroína se sienten dependientes de inyectarse el tibio ácido con igual o mayor intensidad con que él se siente atraído por ella.

No de una manera romántica. Ni siquiera en forma de amistad. De hecho, Bella aún no le cae del todo bien.

Pero Jasper ha sufrido demasiadas penurias en su vida pasada para no aceptar con júbilo la oportunidad de robar los trozos de felicidad que ella le da. Bella está tan feliz en su nueva vida, tan radiante y llena de satisfacción, que no puede evitar andarle a la zaga. Necesita esas migajas que se le caen al pasar, se siente dependiente de la alegría que ella desprende.

Pero la sensación es contradictoria y no deja de sentirse como un mendigo cada vez que ella se aleja y su cuerpo se queda vacío de todo el poder de gozo que ella posee — y él no.

A Edward no le gusta el rumbo que están tomando sus pensamientos, y de tanto en tanto le dirige una mirada fulminante que claramente quiere decir que _si te atreves a decir en voz alta lo que estás pensando, te mataré_.

Jasper no tiene intención de desmantelar la felicidad de Bella, la fuente de sus limosnas. Se siente desdichado y odia la sensación de dependencia, de _adicción_ que aquella situación le causa, pero no lo arruinará. Se pregunta cuánto durará.

No mucho, cree. A fin de cuentas, Bella siempre ha sabido ser un imán para los problemas. Y ahora, con una hija medio humana, medio vampiro, imprimada por un licántropo…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Jasper —sisea Edward, y nadie más que él lo escucha. Jasper le dirige una tímida sonrisa de disculpa y se aleja; se va de caza para regodearse en paz en su propia miseria.

**Hola otra vez. Voy a contarles que este y los próximos 3 drabbles fueron escritos a mano y nunca los subí porque -hasta ahora- no tuve tiempo de sentarme a transcribirlos.**

**Éste salió escuchando **_**Happiness is a warm gun**_** - The Beatles. ¿Qué les pareció?  
**

**A mí me gusta mucho Jasper. Por eso escribo sobre él.**


	14. Reflexiones sobre la imprimación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, yo sólo les saco el jugo

* * *

Reflexiones sobre la imprimación

**(Seth POV)**

Renesmee está a punto de salir de la escuela y él la espera en el coche, tamborileando los dedos sobre las rodillas al ritmo de la música con leves interferencias que sale de los deteriorados parlantes del viejo Rabbit de Jacob. A Sue nunca le alcanzaron los ahorros del mes (ni del año, ni de la década) para comprarle siquiera una chatarra vieja como la de Jake, pero Seth se contenta con conducir de vez en cuando un coche prestado. Lo que nadie sabe es que él tiene sus propios ahorros y ha guardado cada céntimo desde hace años; no para comprar un coche, sino para darle utilidad a sus dedos hábiles con los palillos de una batería que ya tiene en vista y aún no puede comprar.

Las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas desde aquella época –ahora lejana– en que apenas acababa de cumplir los quince años y su vida y su tribu corrían peligro en la 'guerra' (una forma de decirlo) contra los vampiros. Ya casi no recuerda la última vez que tuvo la necesidad de entrar en fase, por lo que no tiene nada para hacer por las tardes más que asistir al trabajo de medio tiempo que consiguió en un local de reparación de electrodomésticos, y, cada tanto, recoger a Nessie del colegio para llevarla a la reserva y a los sobreprotectores brazos de Jacob.

Pero aunque todo parezca normal, hay otra cosa que Seth oculta y que nadie más en este mundo debería saber, por lo que se cuida mucho los pensamientos cuando anda cerca de Edward. Sigue siendo el mismo chico tímido y candoroso que fue en su adolescencia, pero su cerebro se ha desarrollado al ritmo veloz de la manada para convertirlo en un hombre leal, sagaz y compañero. No se atreve a poner en palabras con nadie –ni siquiera con su amigo más confidente– que últimamente ha empezado a sentir cosas por Renesmee; sentimientos nada relacionados con la amistad.

No, había otro tipo de cariño que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Seth se moría lentamente cada vez que observaba desde lejos las interacciones de Nessie y Jacob; no sólo porque sabía que estaban enamorados, sino porque además envidiaba de forma insana la relación que habían logrado gracias al raro fenómeno de la imprimación. A pesar de los años en la escuela, las novias de turno y las salidas furtivas a los clubes de Port Angeles, nunca había sentido aquello que tan bien parecían describir los imprimados de la manada; nunca se había sentido tan solo.

¿Qué es imprimarse? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo sabes que estás imprimado?

Había preguntado mil veces, y las respuestas nunca eran del todo satisfacientes, no porque sus hermanos no supieran contestarle, sino porque la mayoría de las conversaciones acababan con una frase escueta como _lo sabrás cuando te imprimes, es indescriptible, sólo se puede entender cuando sucede_.

Pero pasaban las semanas, los meses y los años; y Seth no podía evitar sentir que aquello nunca le llegaría. Y qué mal estaba comenzar a enamorarse, o como sea que se llame eso que te pasa cuando ves a una mujer bonita sonreír y se te llena el estómago de flores y hormigas, de una mujer que le pertenece a otro.

Renesmee está a punto de salir de la escuela y Seth no la va a ver cruzar la puerta de entrada con su mejor amiga hacia el aparcamiento porque estará sumido en sus pensamientos. Es por este lío de ideas que tiene en la cabeza que le tomará más de un minuto alzar la vista y fijarse por primera vez en el amor de su vida. Por suerte, esta vez no será Nessie quien vendrá a robarle el aliento.

**Hagan de cuenta que no notaron que el último párrafo y el primero empiezan exactamente igual.**

**Estaba escuchando _Rezo por vos_ - Charly García. Pero no le encuentro relación con el drabble (tal vez no la tuviera y haya sido otro el disparador).  
**


	15. Tres veces

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, ya lo saben.

* * *

Tres veces

**(Carlisle POV)**

No me ha dejado cargarla desde el día de nuestra boda.

No se lo he dicho, pero ha llegado a frustrarme no poder cargar a mi esposa hasta la cama para hacerle el amor. Ella prefiere caminar, correr o _volar_ a la habitación. Pero no permitirá que mis brazos la lleven.

—Ya lo has hecho tres veces —me dijo una vez —. Ahora somos iguales, Carlisle. Y como tales, tenemos que andar a la par.

La primera vez ella tenía dieciséis años, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de pudor, y llevaba el apellido Platt. Estaba fascinada conmigo. Pero, más importante aún, yo estaba fascinado con ella.

Se había fracturado la pierna y no hubiera podido caminar ni para salvarse la vida. El dolor se veía en sus ojos oscuros, inundados de lágrimas que no se permitió soltar hasta que la dejé sola en la habitación de hospital, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta mis oídos vampiros podían oír perfectamente sus sollozos humillados. Me rompió el corazón.

Diez años después, llevaba el apellido Evenson y estaba inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de perder la vida, y para los médicos forenses no era más que un cadáver. Pero su recuerdo se había quedado conmigo, y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Me la llevé de la morgue en volandas y esa misma noche la condené a la eternidad. Ella afirma que fue una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Yo no estoy tan seguro.

La última vez fue apenas un año y medio después de su renacimiento. Juntos controlamos su sed, su instinto asesino, hasta que estuvo lista para encaminarse conmigo al altar. Ahora era Esme Cullen y estaba inmortalizada en sus veintiséis.

No olvidaré jamás el sonido de su risa musical cuando la saqué en brazos de la capilla, la cola de su vestido blanco flotando suavemente a nuestro alrededor.

Y desde entonces, nunca más.

Porque somos iguales, dice ella.

Porque aún se siente inferior, pienso yo.

**No anoté qué estaba escuchando cuando escribí este, pero si tuviera que adjuntar una canción pondría Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson. **

**Nah, no es cierto. Se me acaba de ocurrir :P  
**


	16. Sólo otra tonta pregunta

**Disclaimer:** No, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer.

* * *

Sólo otra tonta pregunta

**(Edward POV)**

Bella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, su suave cabello cosquilleando mi mentón mientras yo tarareaba su nana y acariciaba su espalda, por encima de las sábanas, para que no pasara frío. Era casi medianoche y por alguna razón mi ángel no lograba conciliar el sueño. No habíamos hablado en los últimos treinta minutos, pero su respiración no era tan tranquila y regular como cuando estaba dormida. Aunque tenía el rostro hundido en mi cuello, podía adivinar que estaba meditando sobre alguna cosa. No pregunté de qué se trataba por pura caballerosidad.

Pero después de otra media hora Bella seguía despierta y yo continuaba preguntándome qué podría estar molestándola. La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. Pero yo soy un vampiro y no voy a morir tan fácilmente.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hm?

Me incorporé un poco, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para que me viera. Sus ojos avispados, definitivamente despiertos, me miraban con curiosidad.

—¿En qué piensas, Bella?

Esa era una pregunta que yo le hacía con bastante frecuencia. Ella sabe qué tan frustrado me siento con respecto a su mente ilegible algunas veces. Pero esta vez su reacción fue distinta, sumamente extraña. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso y bajó la mirada a mi pecho otra vez, evidentemente avergonzada. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron un poco.

—¿Bella? —insistí. Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó volver a recostarse, pero yo se lo impedí, levantando su rostro otra vez desde el mentón con una mano—. Cariño, dímelo.

—No es nada, Edward, yo… en serio. No es nada —sacudió la cabeza otra vez, pero no me resistí a poner un poco más de presión en su barbilla para que no desviara la mirada.

—¿Quieres que adivine? —pregunté con un tono divertido, alzando las cejas. Ella abrió más los ojos, sorprendida, y luego frunció el ceño—. Será peor, porque a juzgar por el color de tus mejillas, es algo humillante.

—No se trata de eso —replicó ella con un aire escéptico—. Nunca lo adivinarías.

Arqueé las cejas. Eso sí me había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder. Así que tomé la decisión de usar la única arma que nunca fallaba.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo lentamente, aspirando su intoxicante aroma y permitiendo a mi propio gélido aliento acariciarle la cara. Ella suspiró cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a sólo un centímetro de distancia y yo no pude resistir la tentación de acariciarlos. Fue un beso lento, suave, que a cada instante se hacía más y más demandante. Pero yo tenía un plan.

Me hice un lado para dejarla respirar y ella frunció el ceño, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos apretaron su agarre alrededor de mi cuello y se estiró un poco para alcanzar mis labios de nuevo. Me alejé otra vez.

Cuando abrió los ojos yo la estaba mirando con una expresión divertida, pero al mismo tiempo muy seria.

—Dímelo —demandé.

Ella se ruborizó otra vez.

—No.

—Bella… —acaricié su cuello con la nariz, sin llegar a tocarlo con los labios. Ella volvió a suspirar audiblemente y podría jurar que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando habló.

—Vas a reírte de mí por pensar en cosas estúpidas.

—Déjame juzgar a mí si tus reflexiones son o no son estúpidas —pedí, apoyando los labios en la base de su cuello. Esperé a que volviera a hablar, pero como no lo hizo, volví a acercarme a su boca, sin tocarla, para que sufriera la tentación…

—Está bien. Te lo voy a decir. Pero promete que no te vas a reír de mí —declaró, y yo asentí, feliz de haber ganado. Me apoyé en el respaldar de la cama para mirarla a la cara mientras hablaba, pero ella se recostó otra vez sobre mi pecho y escondió la cara en mi camisa. Eso me hizo reír.

—Prometiste que no te ibas a reír.

—Aún no me has dicho nada —aclaré—. Y no lo haré. Ahora dime.

—Edward… —exhaló, y las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido como si estuviera practicando el hablar a velocidad vampírica —. He estado pensando que hay algo que nunca te he visto hacer en todo este tiempo, y me preguntaba… bueno, yo…

Hizo una pausa dramática. Sonreí para incitarla a continuar.

—¿Los vampiros estornudan?

**Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo un poquito más largo porque había mucho diálogo. **

**Estaba experimentando con el humor. Pero sigo creyendo que se me da mejor el drama. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?  
**


	17. Un vampiro bellissimo

**Disclaimer:** Se me van acabando las ideas, pero en fin... esto es de Meyer, no mío.

Un vampiro bellissimo 

**(Aro)**

A veces, digamos; una o dos veces por siglo, vuelve a su memoria el único recuerdo humano que ha sabido conservar desde que renació a la inmortalidad. Cuando este recuerdo golpea su anciana mente no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que, pasados tantísimos años, aún pueda verlo de forma tan vívida, tan lúcida frente a sus ojos. Y no tiene dudas de que sea real, no cree que haya siquiera una pizca de su propia imaginación en esas memorias. Sabe que las cosas fueron tal y como las repite su cabeza en aquellas esporádicas ocasiones en que se permite reflexionar al respecto.

Fue en una noche oscura, allá por el siglo quinto antes de Cristo. El poderío de los etruscos se había deteriorado significativamente en los últimos años, perdiendo su liderazgo sobre el Mediterráneo a causa de los constantes enfrentamientos con los griegos y romanos. Estos últimos estaban doblegando el poder de su pueblo y acabarían por derrocarlos definitivamente, pero él no viviría para contarlo. No al menos siendo humano.

La noche era cerrada y fría. La fina capa de hielo acumulada sobre la tierra después de la primera cruel nevada de invierno le dificultaba el andar. Iba vestido en harapos y no llevaba calzado, pero el entumecimiento del cuerpo aún no había sido capaz de detenerlo. El instinto de preservación había sido más fuerte. Debía encontrar un lugar seguro, tibio, donde echarse a descansar.

Llevaba días enteros cruzando las ciudades a pie, como un desvalido peregrino. Se había escapado del asilo donde su propia familia lo había encerrado cuando no pudieron esconder más su secreto. El delirio del encierro y la fiebre lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión de huir, porque en el fondo sabía que su supuesta _enfermedad_ no era más que un don, un don que nadie había sabido apreciar, pero al que su propia naturaleza ambiciosa sabría sacarle provecho de alguna manera.

No lamentaba la pérdida de su familia, excepto, quizás, la de la única persona que lo había entendido y amado tal y como era. Pero guardaba la esperanza de volver y recuperar el cariño de Didyme cuando se hubiera fortalecido. Estaba seguro de que su hermana aceptaría huir con él si se lo pedía.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando en un estrecho pasaje entre dos callecitas arruinadas por la última batalla una visión se hizo presente ante sus ojos. El ser, iluminado por la tenue luz de una luna semicubierta por las densas nubes negras, era el más bello y aterrador que jamás había visto.

Su cuerpo, ya debilitado por tantos días de hambre y sed, no resistió tanta hermosura. Se echó de rodillas bajo su atenta mirada, sin poder quitar los ojos de aquel perfecto rostro de alabastro que sonreía de forma maligna y suspicaz. Pasados unos segundos, un movimiento lento y calculado le demostró que aquel ser le tendía la mano. La tomó sin vacilar.

_Aro_; escuchó con asombro en su cabeza. Aquel ser hermoso y terrible no sólo tenía una voz increíblemente armónica y deliciosa, sino que además conocía su nombre. ¿Cómo era posible…?

_Sé que puedes oírme, Aro. Voy a darte una nueva vida esta noche_.

—¿Cómo…?— intentó preguntar, pero la voz en su cabeza lo acalló.

_Ven a mi mundo, Aro. Únete a mí y vivirás para siempre._

Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la nieve bajo sus rodillas lo recorrió entero. Creyó estar alucinando, otro producto de su estado febril y enfermo; pero entonces sintió el tirón hacia arriba de la mano que le sostenía, y el extraño abrazo helado que lo envolvió un momento después.

La voz, la misma voz que le había hablado en su cabeza momentos antes; volvió a aparecer, esta vez susurrándole al oído.

—Sarai un vampiro bellissimo.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a aquellas palabras, un intenso y paralizante dolor se extendió desde su cuello hasta el último recodo de su cuerpo.

**Tengo algunas ideas para los humanos de esta saga, pero me estoy quedando sin vampiros. ¿Alguna recomendación?  
**

**Gracias a las lindas chicas que me dejaron reviews después de leer los 3 drabbles anteriores. Yo también las extrañé :)**


End file.
